pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
JE028: Gettin' the Bugs Out
is the 28th episode of Pokémon: The Johto Journeys. Synopsis Once again, the time has come. While Kurt is working on the new Apricorn Poké Balls for Ash and co., Ash decides to challenge the Azalea Gym. Even though he doesn't have his Top fighter anymore, he's putting all his faith in his new Cyndaquil. Ash soon discovers that the Gym is home to many Bug-type Pokémon, much to Misty's dismay and discomfort, and they meet Bugsy, the Azalea Gym Leader, who looks no older than Ash. Though he's young, his knowledge of Bug-type Pokémon far exceeds his years. Can Ash find a way to outsmart this walking Bug-type Pokémon encyclopedia? And what of our heroes new Poké Balls? Episode Plot As the heroes go to the Gym, Misty asks Ash as Mr. Ketchum, asking what does he predict at his next match. Ash predicts a victory. Misty warns him he does not have Charizard to back him up, but Ash knows he can count on Cyndaquil. The heroes come, but see it is more of a garden than a Gym. Misty feels that something scary and slimy will appear and suddenly, she runs off a Caterpie, then away from Metapod, claiming it is a torture chamber. A boy appears, remarking Misty's ignorance of Bug-type Pokémon, though they are the best. Misty gets annoyed and knocks a Caterpie away, asking who is ignorant. Ash tells the boy he is here for the Gym match, so the boy introduces himself as Bugsy, the Gym Leader, though asks of them to get the ladder, since he is stuck on the tree. They get the ladder, though Bugsy thinks they surprised him, so he got stuck on the tree. Team Rocket observe the events and plan to capture Pikachu. They disguise as a flower, a tree and grass, but the bug-type Pokémon recognize them and use String Shot to bind them. Ash and Bugsy are about to have a match, but Bugsy asks him if he heard the phrase "if the trainer learned the rules of Bug Pokémon rules them". Ash says no, but Bugsy tells he just told him. Bugsy sends Spinarak and Ash his Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil is sleepy, so Ash sees it will have to be heated up. Spinarak uses String Shot, so Cyndaquil dodges that. However, it gets engulfed after Spinarak covers the field with it. Ash orders Cyndaquil to use Flamethrower, but Cyndaquil's flames are not lit and gets hit by Poison Sting. Spinarak uses Poison Sting again, but Ash calls Cyndaquil back. Ash sends Chikorita to battle, who hugs him. Bugsy does not know what kind of a decision is that, so Brock and Misty tell him it is a stinky one. Ash tells he has faith in her, though Brock and Misty admit they heard that before. Chikorita dodges Spinarak's String Shot and retaliates with Vine Whip. Spinarak dodges the Vine Whip, using String Shot to transport itself between the trees. Spinarak uses Poison Sting, but gets countered by Razor Leaf. Chikorita uses Sweet Smell, dropping Spinarak's guard and defeats it by tackling it. Team Rocket plan to dig underneath the Gym to get Pikachu. Bugsy sends Metapod, though Misty and Brock warn Ash to be careful with it. Chikorita uses Vine Whip and Metapod hardens itself. Chikorita uses Razor Leaf, but Metapod continues to harden itself. Metapod jumps and tackles Chikorita, defeating her. Ash sees that he'll have to use Pikachu, telling him to prepare for battle. Metapod starts with Tackle, so Pikachu dodges. However, the attack caused dust to cover the field, so Metapod hits Pikachu, then disappears. Metapod strikes, but misses. It does so once more, but Pikachu dodges via Agility, then goes on it and defeats it with Thunderbolt. Bugsy admits it is a while since he was defeated in the second round, so sends his ace, Scyther. Pikachu uses Agility, but Scyther stands still. Team Rocket hear Pikachu does not move, but know they are not far from stealing him. They dig up, but when Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, it banishes Scyther's illusion via Double Team, but also electrocutes Team Rocket through the hole. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to banish all illusions, but the real Scyther uses Fury Cutter on him. Pikachu is defeated, so Ash calls him back and sends Cyndaquil. Ash tells Cyndaquil to use the flames and they lit after dodging Scyther's Fury Cutter. Scyther uses Double Team, followed by Fury Cutter, but misses. Cyndaquil fires a Flamethrower, banishing all illusions. It attacks the real Scyther, but Scyther spins using Swords Dance, negating that attack and striking Cyndaquil. Ash sees if Flamethrower is used again, Scyther will repel it. Bugsy tells Ash he made a plan to counter the Fire attacks, which are vulnerable for Bug Pokémon, and says that there is no way for any fire attack to overpower Swords Dance. Ash refuses to believe as He thinks there has to be some way to take down Scyther, making Ash think up a plan. Scyther goes to use Fury Cutter, but switches to Swords Dance before being hit by Flamethrower. Cyndaquil jumps up and spins in the same direction as Scyther, then uses Flamethrower, engulfing Scyther in the flames, then defeats it with a tackle attack. With that, Ash wins the match, praising Cyndaquil. Bugsy admits he wouldn't suspect Scyther's tactics would be beaten, so gives Ash the Hive Badge. Bugsy hopes for a rematch when Ash comes back in Azalea Town, so Ash accepts it, then shake hands. Later, the heroes find themselves on the outskirts, knowing it was hard to get here. Misty feels they forgot something and they remember they were supposed to get the Balls from Kurt. Maizie comes and congratulates Ash on his victory, then gives Ash and Misty Lure Balls and Brock a Heavy Ball. Maizie also thanks them for giving the GS Ball, as her grandpa is still researching it. She tells they can come back on the way to Pallet Town for more info, so the heroes accept it. The gang goes to next town, saying goodbye to Maizie. Team Rocket, in the night, dug a hole up and encounter Bug Pokémon, then scream. Debuts Character Bugsy Pokémon *Bugsy's Metapod *Bugsy's Scyther *Bugsy's Spinarak *Bugsy's Caterpie *Bugsy's Kakuna *Bugsy's Weedle Move Fury Cutter Item Hive Badge Quotes *Misty: "Mr. Ketchum, do you have a prediction about your upcoming Pokémon Match?" Ash: "I predict victory! How about you Pikachu?" Pikachu: "Pikachu." Misty: "Well, I dont know Ash, I think this'll be a tough one." Ash: "How come?" Misty: "You don't have your star battler anymore. In your other Gym Matches, you could count on Charizard to use its fire power to win when you made dumb mistakes." Pikachu: "Pika." Ash: "No problem. Charizard may be gone, but Cyndaquil's got plenty of fire power." *"This isn't a Pokémon Gym, it's a torture chamber!" Misty about the Azalea Gym. Trivia *Despite receiving the Heavy Ball, Brock never used it. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Elekid. Mistakes *Ash's Chikorita uses Sweet Smell instead of the actual move Sweet Scent. *Before Ash sends out Pikachu to battle Metapod, he said that he'll "save Chikorita for later" even though Chikorita was already defeated in the battle against Metapod. Gallery Misty interviews Ash JE028 2.jpg Misty runs away JE028 3.jpg The bugs scare Misty JE028 4.jpg Misty pounds a Caterpie JE028 5.jpg Ash vs. Bugsy JE028 6.jpg The String Shot envelops Team Rocket JE028 7.jpg Cyndaquil gets affected by String Shot JE028 8.jpg Chikorita binds Metapod JE028 9.jpg Chikorita is defeated JE028 10.jpg Metapod is defeated JE028 11.jpg Cyndaquil goes to defeat Scyther JE028 12.jpg Ash wins the Hive Badge JE028 13.jpg The heroes forgot to pick the Balls up JE028_14.jpg Luckily, Maisy appears and gives them their PokeBalls. JE028_15.jpg Team Rocket ambushed by Bugsy's bug Pokemon. }} Category:Pokémon: The Johto Journeys Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a badge Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazu Yokota Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura